Closer To You Remix
by Spark The Hegdehog
Summary: It a remix to Closer To You by ScottySaiyan Spark has a problem. Rouge is determined to find out what it is. Can she get the answer? Read and find out.'Closer To You' by Adelitas Way.


_**Closer To You (Remix)**_

_**I Don't Own Rouge But, I Own Spark The Hedgehog. Story Own By ScottySaiyan **_

_**Enjoy**_

Spark and Rouge had completed yet another mission from G.U.N. After that they both made their way home. Spark lives with Rouge, as he has no place else to live since his home world was burned to ashes. Rouge allowed Spark to live at her humble abode. Rouge noticed something about Spark for a while.

Spark had been acting so different through out the whole mission for the past couple of weeks. No one at G.U.N knew the reason why. Not that they even noticed or even bothered to ask why. On this day, Rouge was finally determined to find out why Spark was acting so differently.

''Spark, you haven't been yourself lately. Are you ok?'' Asked Rouge as she walked over to the gold and white colored hedgehog, who is standing on the balcony.

''I'm fine.'' Replied Spark with a grunt. Rouge walked over to Spark to stand next to him. She noticed that he was staring at the sky, where his home plant used to be.

''Spark, you know you can tell me anything. I am always here if you have a problem. I just want to help you.'' Said Rouge sounding so helpful.

''I said I am fine Rouge, now leave me alone!'' Snapped Spark as he attempted to walk away. Rouge then flew in front of him.

_As you walk my way _

_Do you see my face_

''Not until you tell me what is wrong Spark, because the way you are acting lately is really starting to worry me!'' Rouge raised her voice not so cross. Spark shoved her to the side and walked off.

''I don't know why you bother. Even if I did have a problem why should I tell you?'' Spark said full of pride. Rouge again stepped in front of him.

_Sad behind a smile _

_Fake it for awhile_

''Because I care Spark. I want to help you. But I can't help you, if I don't know what your problem is.'' Rouge pleaded. Spark started to grow very annoyed.

_Tell me what should I do?_

''It is none of your business why! Can you please take a hint? Don't make me have to hurt you, cos I can and I will!'' Spark said very cross.

_Can I get closer to you _

_Tell me the truth_

''Why would you want to hurt me, after all I have done for you? I gave you food, shelter, helped you with missions, I watched your back, hell I was even the one people that helped you regain your memory on what happened on the Thunders, before it got burned by the fire beast! All I want to do is help! Why won't you let me?'' Rouge yelled bursting into tears.

_Can I get an answer from you _

_Show me a sign_

''You are forgetting who I am Rouge. I am the Prefect Core, Spark the hedgehog. Yeah...the PREFECT CORE! And right now, you are wasting my time, and you are pissing me off!'' Spark then picked up a blaster and pointed it at Rouge, making her whimper in sadness.

''Now if you don't get off my back this instant, I will blow your fucking head off, and watched your brain splatter all over the walls!'' Spark threatened. Rouge began to cry in anger.

"Spark please don't do this! This isn't you! This is not the Spark I know! After everything I've done for you? All I am asking is to help you! Why won't you let me help? Please Spark, PUT THE GUN DOWN!" Rouge pleaded.

"For the LAST TIME ROUGE, IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! AND DON'T PUSH MY PATIENCE TO AN END, BECAUSE I'M RUNNING OUT OF IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS LIFE, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THE MISERY I LIVED IN, AND I'M SICK OF YOU! Spark yelled very angry.

''FINE SPARK! SO BE IT! IF I CAN'T HELP YOU, NOBODY CAN! TAKE YOUR BEST SHOT! DO IT! SHOT ME!'' Rouge dared. He cocked the blaster and aimed at Rouge's head. Just at that moment, Spark had second thoughts.

_Here I stand with _

_My heart in my hands _

_And all I do _

_To get closer to you_

''What am I doing? This...isn't me.'' Said Spark sadly shocked. He then dropped the blaster, and it also left Rouge shocked and speechless. Spark collapsed on the floor, in a very emotional breakdown.

_As I stand alone _

_Sinking like a stone_

Rouge instantly knew what Spark was doing, and she now to felt bad. So she dropped to the floor and started to talk to him. Spark at this moment was now crying. Rouge had seemed him cry before but not like this, and watching him made her cry.

''Oh God, Spark I'm so sorry! I didn't mean any of that.'' Rouge apologized through sobs. Out of nowhere, Spark grabbed Rouge close into an embrace.

''NO! It's me that should be sorry Rouge! I don't know who I am anymore, I don't know what I'm doing and I don't know who to trust! I am so sorry I hurt you Rouge. I'm a monster.'' Spark sobbed, still holding his embrace on Rouge. Rouge couldn't help but return the embrace.

''You are not a monster Spark; you are something special to me. And I'm sorry too Spark. I was out of line saying that.'' Rouge apologized. They both sat up and looked into each others eyes.

_You can save me now _

_I can't live without _

_Tell me what should I do?_

''Now can we start this again?'' Asked Rouge calmly. Spark replied with a nod, with his eyes now beet red from the tears.

''Now Spark, tell me. What is wrong? Why have you been acting so down lately?'' Rouge pleaded to try and know the answer to Spark's problem.

''I am acting different because...BECAUSE I AM LONELY! OK?'' Spark replied in a loud cry.

_Can I get closer to you _

_Tell me the truth_

''I had been lonely ever since I lost Kat on Thunders! I lost my sense of emotion! The only one I have ever loved had been taken away from me. She was the sister I never had! That's why I live on without love, without trust, without anybody! I loved Kat, Rouge! And I miss her so much!'' Spark cried uncontrollably.

''I know you do Spark. I'm sorry you had to live in such misery. I too lost someone I loved. I lost my Mother when I was 3 years old. So you are not alone on that one.'' Rouge said as she embraced the crying gold and white hedgehog.

_Can I get an answer from you _

_Show me a sign _

_Here I stand with _

_my heart in my hands_

''Kat is still with you no matter what. She lives in here Spark.'' Rouge said pointing to his heart. Spark looked at Rouge with a calm smile.

''I suppose so. Same being with you and your parents huh?'' Spark asked with Rouge nodding as her answer. ''Exactly.''

''But what I don't get though is why do you care so much about me so much, After all I have done in my life here on earth?'' Spark asked so confused.

_And all I do _

_To get closer to you_

''The reason being is that I hate seeing you being alone. You look as you need love, trust and someone to talk to. And it is also that I absolutely adore you.'' Rouge replied with a smile. Spark chuckled at that comment.

''But more importantly, it is because...I am in love with you.'' Rouge finished with Spark looking so surprised.

_If you walked my way _

_Would you see my face?_

''You Love me?'' Shadow asked confusingly. Rouge nodded.

''I have done for a very long time. I always thought that I loved Knuckles or Shadow, but guess that turned out negative. As they don't feel the same way.'' Rouge answered.

''Well I guess there is no denying this but...I love you too Rouge.'' Spark said with a sly smile. Rouge was now left stunned.

''What did you sa...?'' Rouge was cut off by Spark placing his lips over hers in a very passionate kiss.

_Can I get closer to you _

_Tell me the truth _

_Can I get an answer from you _

_Show me a sign_

They had both felt the taste on what heaven would be like. They had both only kissed for at least two minutes. In their heads it felt like it was forever. Like they had both died and gone to heaven.

_Here I stand with my _

_Heart in my hands _

_And all I do _

_To get closer to you_

The kiss had finally ended, and they both shared a warm loving embrace. They both felt the same way when they though ''I couldn't be in a better place than I am right now.''

''I can't believe it. That was my first kiss! And it was so good.'' Spark said happily shocked. All Rouge could do was laugh and whispered in Shadows ear.

_To get closer to you _

_And all I do_

''You want to know a secret?'' Asked Rouge.

''What is that?'' Asked Spark. Rouge then giggled.

_To get closer to you _

_And all I do_

''That was my first kiss too.'' Rouge replied. Spark and Rouge both shared a giggle.

''I love you Spark'' Said Rouge.

''I love you too Rouge.'' Said Spark

_To get closer to you _

_And all I do_

And after those words were said and done, Spark and Rouge both again shared a loving passionate kiss. Getting yet another taste of a place as they call ''HEAVEN.''


End file.
